


Więcej niż szkocka

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W której Lestrade mówi Mycroftowi, jaką decyzję podjął.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Więcej niż szkocka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond Scotch (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337668) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część X. Więcej niż szkocka.**  
  
Lestrade wybudzał się powoli. Było mu sennie, ciepło i przyjemnie. Słuchał uspokajającego trzaskania ognia w kominku.  
A on nie miał kominka.  
Usiadł gwałtownie i odkrył, że znajduje się w salonie Mycrofta. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, a za oknami panował zmierzch. Ktoś rozpalił ogień i przykrył inspektora kocem. Poza nim w pokoju nie było nikogo, w domu panowała cisza. Słyszał trzask ognia, tykanie stojącego gdzieś zegara... i nic więcej.  
Wstał ostrożnie, myśląc jednocześnie, że spanie w fotelu – nawet jeśli wygodnym – nie było najmądrzejszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił w życiu. Pomyślał też, że był to fotel _Mycrofta_ , co z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze pogarszało sprawę. A naprawdę miał teraz poważniejsze problemy niż zesztywniały kark.  
Wyszedł na korytarz i rozważał, czy kogoś nie zawołać, ale wszechogarniająca cisza tego domu jakoś go powstrzymywała. Zamiast tego, nasłuchując, ruszył korytarzem, i w końcu usłyszał szmer głosu. Im dalej szedł, tym stawał się on głośniejszy i coraz oczywiściej mycroftowy.  
Lestrade nie za bardzo miał pomysł, jak nazwać pomieszczenie, w którym znalazł Holmesa. Normalny człowiek pewnie określiłby je pokojem do pracy albo gabinetem, ale było na to za duże. Lestrade zdecydował, że biblioteka to dobra nazwa, bo pokój zastawiony był książkami. Znajdował się też w nim kolejny kominek, w którym buzował ogień. Mycroft siedział za ciężkim, bogato zdobionym biurkiem i rozmawiał przez telefon.  
Lestrade zawahał się, stając w drzwiach, ale Mycroft go dostrzegł i przyzwał ruchem dłoni. Wszedł ostrożnie do pokoju, lawirując między kilkoma zabytkowymi stolikami i krzesłami, by dostać się do wychodzącego na ogród okna na przeciwległej ścianie. W ogrodzie wisiał sznur lampek choinkowych. Lestrade pomyślał, że nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś tak nie na miejscu.  
Mycroft dalej rozmawiał przez telefon, a Lestrade nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów i zdań. Słuchał więc, nie zawracając sobie głowy próbą pojęcia, o co chodzi. Czuł się niemal pusty, co przyniosło mu dość dużą ulgę, bo, zanim zasnął, miał wrażenie, że jego głowa jest przytłaczająco pełna. Postanowił nie zmuszać się do rozbudzenia i myślenia. Przyjemnie było stać w tym absurdalnym pokoju, słuchać czegoś, co pewnie było najważniejszą rozmową telefoniczną na świecie, patrzeć na światełka choinkowe i _nie myśleć_.  
\- Wybacz – powiedział w końcu Mycroft. Lestrade zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmowa telefoniczna dobiegła końca i te słowa skierowane są do niego. - Twoja drzemka skończyła się w złym momencie.  
Lestrade spojrzał na niego, ale nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Zamiast tego zdał sobie sprawę, że w pokoju jest ciepło, a on nadal ma na sobie płaszcz. Strząsnął go z siebie i rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się, czy pojawi się kamerdyner.  
\- Rzuć go gdzieś – powiedział Mycroft. - Wiem, że to bardziej w twoim stylu.  
Lestrade przewiesił płaszcz przez oparcie jednego z krzeseł, a potem usiadł na innym, przodem do biurka Mycrofta. Pomyślał, że jest to mebel wystarczająco wielki, by w normalnym domu służyć za stół, a jednak panował na nim zupełny ład. Leżały na nim tylko dwie sterty papierów, obie idealnie równe i równoległe do krawędzi biurka. Lestrade popatrzył na ten porządek i chyba nie mógł powiedzieć nic głupszego niż:  
\- Kiedy podrzucałeś mi liściki na biurko... robiłeś to osobiście?  
\- Nie – odparł wolno Mycroft. Lestrade nie mógł go winić, że brzmiał, jakby nie wiedział, jak rozumieć to pytanie, bo było idiotyczne.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził. - Nie chcę wiedzieć, co pomyślałbyś o stanie mojego biurka.  
\- A co każe ci podejrzewać, że nie wiem, iż twoje biurko jest jednym wielkim śmietnikiem?  
Lestrade zastanowił się.  
\- Moje zapierające dech w piersiach kompetencje detektywa inspektora – stwierdził w końcu.  
Mycroft roześmiał się i wyciągnął na krześle, odsuwając się od nieskazitelnego biurka.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu?  
Lestrade spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Nie.  
Zapadła długa cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Mycroft, mówiąc poważnie:  
\- Dziękuję ci.  
\- W zasadzie jaki jest plan Sherlocka?  
\- Moriarty'ego już nie ma, ale zostały jego sieci. Sherlock chce wywabić jego ludzi, jednego po drugim, i pozbyć się ich. Dopóki nie będzie pewien, że wszyscy jesteście bezpieczni.  
\- A potem?  
\- Chyba nie robił tak dalekosiężnych planów.  
\- Jak na kogoś o takim umyśle, to nie jest specjalnie rewelacyjny plan.  
\- Nie jestem przekonany, czy trupy w ogóle mają w zwyczaju planować coś rewelacyjnego.  
\- A co _ty_ o tym sądzisz?  
Mycroft zastanowił się.  
\- Sądzę... sądzę, że nie mogłem go od tego odwieść. I sądzę, że nie widziałem innego rozwiązania. W każdym razie nie takiego, które mógłbym zorganizować szybko i zapewnić wszystkim bezpieczeństwo. To nie ten rodzaj partii szachów, w którym można poświęcić wieżę, by ocalić króla.  
\- Ale wróci – powiedział Lestrade. - Wróci i będzie kompletnie zaskoczony, że John dostanie szału.  
\- Tak – zgodził się Mycroft. - To prawda. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, myślisz, że John będzie w stanie wściekać się na niego bardzo długo?  
\- Nie, John będzie się wściekał _na nas_.  
\- Owszem.  
Lestrade zastukał palcami w podłokietnik krzesła, na którym siedział. Słuchał trzaskania ognia w kominku. Patrzył Mycroftowi w oczy. Myślał.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć o wszystkim, co dzieje się z Sherlockiem.  
\- To niemożliwe. Nie jest szczególnie gadatliwy. Ale powiem ci to, co wiem.  
Lestrade przemyślał to, a potem pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobrze. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Nadal jestem wściekły.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Lestrade sam się zastanawiał.  
\- Bo mogłeś sobie mieć sekrety, kiedy graliśmy w szachy. Ale zupełnie czym innym jest, że masz sekrety, kiedy gramy _w szachy_.  
Mycroft wstał i okrążył biurko. Oparł się o nie, skrzyżował nogi i założył ramiona na piersi, a potem spojrzał w dół, na Lestrade'a.  
\- Zawsze będę miał sekrety – powiedział. - Nie możesz tego odbierać osobiście.  
\- Mam wrażenie, jakbyś mną... grał. No serio, wydaje mi się, że jesteś tak rewelacyjny w uwodzeniu, że nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, co się dzieje, aż zostałem uwiedziony. Chyba rozumiesz, że jestem... ostrożny.  
W świetle kominka oczy Mycrofta były nieodgadnione.  
\- Grałem tobą – potwierdził. - Na początku. Wiedziałeś o tym. Sam grałeś agresywnie. Pojawiałeś się w klubie w środku nocy i rzucałeś na prawo i lewo osobistymi oskarżeniami.  
Lestrade skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Ja...  
\- Doskonale wiem, co robiłeś. Wybacz, że w odpowiedzi sam grałem agresywnie, ale nie dawałeś mi wyboru. I wiem, że o tym wiesz.  
Lestrade odparł powoli:  
\- Nie winię cię za _początek_. Winię cię za to, jak rozegrałeś środek.  
\- Nie rozegrałem środka. Ty to zrobiłeś.  
\- Ja nie... - zaczął protestować Lestrade.  
\- W dniu przeniesienia Donovan zadzwoniłeś do mnie, zażądałeś spotkania, a potem przyjechałeś do mnie do pracy, zacząłeś się miotać i warczeć na mnie... A ja nie planowałem się już w ogóle z tobą spotykać. Myślałem, że dałem ci mata i nasza znajomość dobiegła końca. Rozpoczęcie gry na nowo, w taki sposób, było z twojej strony szatańsko sprytne.  
\- Ale ja nie...  
Mycroft nie dał sobie przerwać.  
\- Bo tego dnia coś zrozumiałem – że bym za tobą tęsknił. I już nie mogłem po prostu... tęsknić. Zwyciężyłem. A potem jak zupełny głupiec pozwoliłem ci na rewanż. A ty cały czas miałeś nade mną przewagę. Przegrałem, zanim miałem szansę przesunąć pierwszy pion. - Mycroft urwał, jakby spodziewając się, że Lestrade coś powie, ale ten tylko patrzył. - Przez cały czas nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy, o co właściwie gramy. W jakiś sposób miałeś rację, oskarżając mnie o manipulację i podejrzewając, że za każdym moim działaniem stoją ukryte motywy. Oczywiście, że stały. Za moimi działaniami _zawsze_ stoją ukryte motywy. Po prostu nigdy nie podejrzewałeś mnie o ten właśnie ukryty motyw. I dlatego jesteś wściekły. Myślę, że rozgrywaliśmy dwie różne partie gry, a ja nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy i za to cię przepraszam. Ale nigdy nie pomyślałem, że możesz nie wiedzieć, bo... jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć? Mój ukryty motyw, który stał za wszystkim od tej chwili w twoim mieszkaniu, był taki, że pragnąłem _ciebie_.  
Lestrade wiedział, że powinien się odezwać. Ale jego serce przestało bić jak należy i bardzo interesowało go dziwne uczucie odurzających zawrotów głowy. Pomyślał, że takie rzeczy po prostu mu się nie przydarzają.  
\- Zamierzasz coś powiedzieć? - spytał Mycroft, unosząc dłonie w geście kapitulacji. - To już rozgrywka końcowa. Twój ruch.  
\- Ja... - zaczął Lestrade. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, że to szachownica, próbował dostrzec, jakie figury jeszcze ma do dyspozycji, ale nie był w stanie. W jego głowie panował mętlik i tylko jedna rzecz była wyraźna – słowa Mycrofta Holmesa: „Mój ukryty motyw był taki, że pragnąłem ciebie”. Nagle zarazem nic nie miało sensu i wszystko miało sens. - Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.  
\- To ta scena, w którym mówisz, że ci to schlebia, ale ty tak o mnie nie myślisz i wolałbyś, żebyśmy zostali przyjaciółmi. Oglądałem filmy.  
\- Akurat.  
\- _Czytałem_ o filmach – poprawił się Mycroft.  
\- Ja... - powtórzył Lestrade. Gapił się na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę w idiotycznym, trzyczęściowym garniturze i nagle powód mętliku w głowie był jasny i oczywisty: po prostu wykorzystywał wszystkie myśli, by ukryć tę jedną, na którą sobie wcześniej nie pozwalał. W jednej chwili zniknęła cała chaotyczna przykrywka, a Lestrade nie mógł się nadziwić, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej, bo przecież było tam, czekało, aż podrąży wystarczająco głęboko, by to odkryć i przyjąć do wiadomości. - Myślę, że mogę być w tobie zakochany. - Usłyszał własny, niedowierzający głos.  
\- _Jesteś_ we mnie zakochany – odparł Mycroft. - Wiedziałem o tym od bardzo dawna. Czekałem, aż sam to odkryjesz.  
\- Łżesz jak z nut.  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się do niego.  
xxx  
Mycroft odebrał SMS-a, gdy odsuwał talerz po śniadaniu i przeglądał najnowszy numer „The Sun”, szukając informacji o Sherlocku. Stwierdził, że ze wszystkich gazet to w „The Sun” pojawi się notka o tym, że widziano ostatnio bardzo żywego zmarłego.  
Gdy telefon zadzwonił, spojrzał na niego i przysunął do siebie.  
 _Randkujesz z Lestrade'em. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że o tym wiesz._  
Mycroft uśmiechnął się i już miał zadzwonić do Sherlocka, gdy Greg ze szczytu schodów wrzasnął jego imię, jak to zaczynał mieć w zwyczaju.  
\- Znowu schowałeś moją odznakę? To niewiarygodnie _dziecinne_ z twojej strony.  
\- Nie udawaj – odkrzyknął Mycroft – że wiesz, co się dzieje z twoimi rzeczami.  
Faktycznie, Greg nigdy nie przestawał bałaganić. Mycroft usiłował stanowczo temu przeciwdziałać. Niestety, na tym polega problem z obiektem uczuć, który wie, że uczuciom nic nie grozi – w takiej sytuacji obiekt uczuć traci jakąkolwiek motywację, by się poprawić. Co więcej, Greg wiedział, że jeśli nauczy się porządku, Mycroft będzie niepocieszony, wracając do domu, w którym zabraknie rzucanych gdzie bądź rzeczy inspektora.  
Holmes usłyszał, że Greg mamrocze coś w odpowiedzi, i uśmiechnął się. Zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, że ma trochę czasu, by przed pracą asystować mu w poszukiwaniu odznaki. Jednocześnie uznał, że szkoda marnować czasu na dzwonienie do Sherlocka i zostawianie mu wiadomości. Napisał SMS-a. Tak było szybciej.  
 _Tak, wiem._

 

**KONIEC**

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja w mam nadzieję niedalekiej przyszłości, w tekstach "John Watson i 12 rzeczy, które robią szczęśliwi ludzie" oraz "Pusty dom".


End file.
